


Wanton woman

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mordern AU, Romance, my attempt at smut, sorry if its rubbish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy and in love, Anne and Edward can't get enough of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanton woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchLockwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/gifts).



> This as usual is for my fiance, Robin. He's the only person who knows just how hard writing can be at times. I love you :)

He trembled at her touch. He was unable to stop himself. As he spotted her painted fingertips trailing up his leg, he reacted strongly. A thrill of anticipation ran through him and he quickly wondered how she would feel against him. Would her fingers be cold or hotter than he could ever imagine? Edward let low moan escape him and felt the soft material of his trousers strain against him as he hardened at his thoughts. 

His black leather seat squeaked under his bottom as he squirmed and he tried desperately to ignore the sight of his lover before him. Despite the fact they were in the middle of a meeting, Anne had begun a heavy session of teasing. She'd run knowing fingers in the most intimate of places. All thoughts of business, for once, vanished from his head. Wordlessly and without shame, Anne smoothly unzipped his trousers. She felt him still slightly under her touch and it was clear to see he was surprised. It took her a couple moments to continue as she waited for some sign of encouragement from him. After all, she didn't want to displease him.

His own cool fingertips brushed against her own and she knew he wanted more. The unfocused, dreamy expression told her so. Quickly, her hand found its way into his tight boxers. 

"Oh... Er. What were we talking about again?" Edward asked, unevenly as her fingers approached her goal. His voice started to shake, showing just how much he anticipated her actions and how much they were affecting him. 

Anne smiled. Whilst those around him assumed he was unwell, she had no reason to worry. He was hard and begging for relief against her palm and it seemed almost instinctive for her to start stroking him. Small, light strokes only made him react more. 

Pleasure filled sighs were all that escaped him and even as he tried to focus on the discussion being discussed, it was a futile attempt. All he could feel was her. More to the point, all he wanted to feel was her. 

Her cool fingertips before, finally, the warmth of her mouth. Edward hadn't noticed her bob under the table until her mouth was on the end of his throbbing manhood. Her tongue teased him with vigour as she sucked, licked and even nibbled at him. Shoots of unadulterated pleasure assulted him and with each twirl of her talented tongue, he was finding it harder to keep his composure. 

He wanted to whimper. To moan. To let her know just how much he was enjoying himself. More importantly, to urge her on. He needed more....

"Miss Neville, have you found your earring yet?" Robert Brackenbury asked her, politely addressing her under the table.

There was silence as they wanted for her to respond. In the short moments it took her, it gave Edward a chance to try and compose himself. That proved to be almost impossible, however, as he heard her voice. 

"Oh almost. I know its around here somewhere. Don't worry, I'm definitely paying attention." She sounded breathless and almost tired. 

Even so Anne still sounded like the seductress she was to him. As soon as he heard her soft, sweet voice, his mind flickered back to how it felt in mouth. The velvety warmth...

XXXX

"You are one wanton woman, Anne Neville." His voice was faintly teasing, a wide smile on his face. His eyes, on the other hand, showed that he was tired. 

Anne giggled slightly at his words, her eyes sparkling mischievously as she did. Her small band found his much larger one quickly. 

"Only for you darling."

**Author's Note:**

> *blushes* i hope its not too bad. Please comment?


End file.
